


LxBB NSFW 30 Days Challenge

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 days of NSFW challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Kira, Cuddling, Day 1, Day 2, Fluff, Kissing, L is still detective but B is NOT in Wammy House, M/M, More tags to be added, NSFW, One Night Stands, Wammy's Era, for L's 2018 birthday
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 每个梗都只是几百字的小短篇，简介中的汉语进度翻译意味着当前进度1 Cuddles (naked)（赤裸相拥）2 Kiss (naked)（裸体接吻）3 First time4 Masturbation5 Blow job6 Clothed getting off7 Dressed/naked (half dressed)8 Skype sex9 Against the wall10 Doggy style11 Dom/sub12 Fingering13 Rimming14 6915 Sweet and passionate16 In public place17 On the floor18 Morning lazy sex19 Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens20 Your own kink21 Shower sex22 On the desk23 Trying new position24 Shy25 With toys26 Boring sex27 Rough, biting, scratch28 Role playing29 With food30 Whatever pleases you





	1. 赤裸相拥 Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> L的生日前肯定写不完了。。。。。

* * *

 

他们睡觉时会抱在一起。

单纯地抱在一起，在共同度过了繁忙但还算平静的一天，或是刚经历过一场火辣激烈的性爱之后。他们会闭上眼睛，听着彼此的咚咚心跳，享受对方的陪伴和肌肤相贴的亲昵。B一直喜欢将头靠在L的肩膀上，然后在L的胸口画十字，他甚至把这个习惯带进了他们的坟墓（特意叮嘱Mello将他们合葬时摆出这个姿势，Mello问B他为什么以为他会愿意爬进他们的棺材板里为尸体凹造型，B说不然他就交给Near去做，然后Mello就爽快地同意了）。

在他们年轻时，B喜欢用指甲尖划出一道血痕，这时L就会握住他的手问B是不是在找哪里比较好下刀。然后他们对视，B眯着眼睛看他，“不是现在，Lawliet，不是现在。”他这样说，然后L便不会再问。B从没和L说过死神之眼的事，但他知道L知道他的特殊。这份默契一直保持到他们生命的末期。B在L胸前画的十字开始褪去了尖利，变得温柔，同时沉重，他开始用指腹，开始在心里叹气，开始长时间的望着L，开始将无意义的祈祷倾注进他们这个长久以来的习惯。他后来几乎忘了最初为什么会做这个动作，这变成了他下意识的一个举动。

 

而仅是因为拥抱就做爱则常发生在他们的关系初期和热恋时，他们还年轻得很，总是待在一起，并且精力旺盛，足够他们在每个欲求不满的夜里大肆挥霍。

常常出现的一个情况是他们抱着彼此，然后发现对方硬了——这都怪BB总是担任了点火的那一方。如果他们是面对面挨着睡，B就会把膝盖挤进L的大腿去蹭L的阴囊；如果是L从背后抱着B睡，他就会撅起屁股用自己的股缝去磨L的阴茎；如果反过来是B抱着L的话，那这下可好，他会一点点把手移到L的内裤上，同时鼓起的下半身也明目张胆地热切抵欲望。

他们的夜间性爱频率在他们步入四十岁以后情况才有所收敛，开始更多地享受起平静的乐趣了。毕竟就算是L和B，已是不惑之年的他们也不得不承认自己的老腰和脊椎真的该死的不那么灵活了。

 


	2. 裸体接吻 Kissing (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L仍是侦探但B并不在华米家，一夜情

* * *

没有人会不喜欢接吻。

接吻实在是项再普通不过的行为，作为恋人关系发展中标准的二垒，它比牵手更近一步，又距上床还差一步，给了度过暧昧期的两个人一点甜头，又缓和了刚步入亲密关系时的紧张感。再甜美不过了。但有时事情也会稍微有那么点不同，比如炮友关系。

在单纯一场只由性欲主导的性爱中接吻没有那么多含义，只是作为前戏里一个增加快感的步骤而存在而已——至少 L 是这样想的。所以当他决定好好在旅店的标准间里消磨掉这漫长的一夜，把嘴巴凑过去吻这位刚在酒吧里认识了不到十分钟的陌生人时十分自然，一点儿没想到自己会被对方偏头躲过去。要不是看在他们一进到房间就迫不及待地把对方扒光的份儿上，L 几乎以为是自己会错了意。

“嘿等等。”那个男人说，但就在他说等等时，他的手还在前面不停地解着 L 的牛仔裤裤带。

“怎么？” L 把头稍稍移开，摸着对方几乎贴到墙上的后背问，然后手向下滑去捏这个自称为 Birthday 的人的屁股。

光滑，紧实，翘得很。他有个好屁股，L 想，如果他突然不打算给他操了那可实在会是个很大的遗憾。但 L 总会得到 L 想要的，他相信他总会找到他的一些不良记录——他看见他的第一眼就知道他不是什么遵纪守法好公民——但就算没有，他也很乐意为他提供一个不守法的机会。你可以说 L 是在钓鱼执法，也可以说他滥用职权辜负了各大国际组织对他超乎寻常的信任，但看在

“你最后吃的是什么？” 他问道。

“除了刚才你看见的代基里，还有一小时前的蛋卷，草莓冰激凌，两个芝士蛋糕，外加一杯咖啡。” L 挑眉看着对面人的脸回答，如果他只是饿了的话，他完全不介意在做之前陪他再吃一点东西，他希望客房服务里能有些说都得过去的香蕉布丁。

“你真嗜甜，是不是？” 同样黑发的男人咂了咂嘴。

“为什么不猜我是特意为了 Birthday 而特意庆祝的呢？” L说了个双关，但 Mr. Birthday 像听到了什么笑话似的笑了一下。这不由让 L 有些气恼，毕竟他以前还没浪费过时间对哪个一夜情对象说些什么中耳的情话呢，于是他又掐了一把他完美的屁股说道，“听腻了类似的调情只能说明你编名字的技巧有待加强。”

谁知那人听他这么说又笑了起来。他笑得很是放肆，头仰在墙上，毫不掩饰地咧着嘴，而且笑声很大，几乎笑出了眼泪来。他笑得那么爽朗轻快，同时却又性感得要命，似乎今夜的流星都栽进了他眼底的红葡萄酒中去，溅出醉人的酒香，乌黑的发丝打着卷儿，随着他头部的晃动上下蹭在昏暗的墙上，更别说他此刻还光着身子，屁股被 L 捏在手心里。所以即使他此刻表现得很是无礼，L 发现自己还是很难真正生起气来，甚至觉得他这副不加修饰的真实样子很是迷人。

大概过了十多秒，等他笑够了，这才回过神似的重新打量起 L。他与他对视片刻，接着后背顶着墙壁一撑贴在 L 身上，同时一手抓着 L 已经被解开的裤子，一手推着他的肩膀向前迈步，两人便一起跌撞着摔在床上。

“你应该很清楚有些人的名字就是这么古怪，Luke，”他趴在 L 耳边，用一种探查到情人小秘密的语调说出 L 之前告诉他的假名。L 觉得他似乎真的知道些什么，但在他来得及细想以前，Birthday火热的嘴唇就印了上来，忘情地和他接吻，并且不知从哪里变出一块含化了一半的薄荷糖用舌尖送进了他嘴里。

“你现在可以吻我了。”

他稍稍抬起些头，分开他们吻得难舍难分的嘴巴，右侧嘴角翘得老高，让 L 想起街尾那条经常去招惹其他宠物打架的流浪猫。Mello和Matt经常去喂她，他觉得他们也会喜欢这个Birthday，当然，在Birthday正隔着内裤和他的下身相蹭当前，这些都是后话。

L 把手插进他脑后浓密的头发，将人又拽入另一个热吻。

 


End file.
